Volubilidad Parlamentaria
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Las Guerras se combaten con armas pero las ganan los hombres. Patton tenía mucha razón pero se olvido que las guerras las provocan los que no luchan en ellas y pueden ocasionar el fin del mundo sin proponerselo cuando empiezan a destruir lugares que a los muggles no les importa pero que contienen un gran poder. Y Elizabeth Black sabe muy bien como hacer que los muggles hagan eso.


Este fic participa en el reto "De historia muggle y otros cuentos" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación.

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí representados son obra de J.K. Rowling.

Los sucesos de esta historia están enmarcados en el contexto iniciado en la Llamada del Elegido

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—- —-—-—-—

El aire estaba viciado por el polvo constante. El ambiente de un constante tono marrón claro era deprimente. A lo lejos columnas de humo negro se erigían como advertencias de una mortalidad acechante. Y en la ciudad el silencio solo es opacado por las detonaciones de un millar de armas en pleno combate. Una guerra sin cuartel se ha desatado. Un acto vil y traicionero que no debería haber ocurrido ha propiciado que una nación invada a otra en pos de la libertad y la democracia.

La verdad es muy distinta, todos han sido manipulados de forma sublime por una mano que busca crear el caos en su provecho. Dos torres han caído, un presidente ha sido hechizado y una nación se ha lanzado en un gritó de venganza contra un chivo expiatorio.

Elizabeth ha sido muy inteligente, la invasión de Irak tiene tantas escusas muggles que nadie se paró a pensar en las posibles connotaciones para el mundo mágico. Nadie excepto el servicio secreto británico mágico. La versión del ministerio de magia de una institución creada por los muggles. Decenas de espías han encontrado patrones en la invasión. Pilares de magia antigua han sido destruidos y la magia ambiental se está volviendo un caos. A medida que los pilares y la antigua civilización que los erigió se extinguen gracias a una mano negra, la magia de todo oriente medio amenaza con desplomarse y crear una tormenta que podría malograr a todos los humanos de la zona.

Ese es el motivo por el cual han enviado a un recién llegado a la organización. No podían arriesgarse a enviar efectivos, ellos no podían tomar partido pero Eirian era oficialmente canadiense. De ser capturado por cualquier bando podrían librarse fácilmente de él. No era una posición muy cómoda para su primera misión, pero Eirian había aprendido un par de trucos en sus años de soledad. Ahora estaba a punto de reunirse con lo que quedaba de la cúpula del ministerio de magia iraquí. La mezquita es una de las estructuras más bellas del país, una lástima que este rodeada de humo, explosiones y violencia.

Eirian la ve a lo lejos a través de los tejados. Necesita llegar allí antes de que el cuerpo de marines pida un ataque aéreo, cosa que no tardara en suceder. No puede ir por las calles, demasiadas trabas, los tejados son más seguros pero están más al descubierto. La armadura crepita en señal de protesta cuando se incorpora y activa los hechizos desilusionadores. Las capas de blindaje se calientan al absorber el hechizo y repelerlo para crear la ilusión de invisibilidad.

Un pitido y sus pies salen disparados hacia adelante atravesando el espacio entre dos edificios. Rueda por el suelo levantando una nube de polvo antes de levantarse y correr calle arriba. Se detiene en seco cuando su casco estalla en estática y recoge una transmisión. No la entiende. Una pantalla surge delante de él y tres frases se iluminan dándole la traducción exacta de lo que escucha.

"_Explosivos preparados. Esperen a que el enemigo este en posición. Arderán_"

Rastrea la señal de la transmisión. No sabe si por suerte o destino, la señal se encuentra justo bajo sus pies. Sabe donde han colocado las bombas, puede verlo en el mapa que muestra su visor. Están demasiado cerca del pelotón para dar un rodeo y entrar en la casa usando el sigilo. Desactiva el hechizo desilusionador y saca la varita para volver a guardarla. No puede usar magia, son soldados muggles. Desenfunda la pistola y su brazo izquierdo se convierte en una suerte de yunque que golpea el suelo como si fuera un huracán. El tejado se hunde bajo sus pies.

Ve puntos luminosos a lo largo de su caída: Sus objetivos. Tres soldados con detonadores en la mano. Están cubriéndose de los escombros, apenas son conscientes de lo que ocurre cuando una bala le perfora el pulmón a cada uno. Caen al suelo agarrándose el pecho con fuerza y soltando las armas y los detonadores. Eirian se acerca a cada uno con frialdad y los noquea de un golpe en la cabeza. Destruye todo lo que pudiera servirles para atacar y se dirige a la puerta. Se detiene. No es él, el que le ha obligado a marcharse. Es su otra parte y no lo va a permitir.

Vuelve sobre sus pasos y se arrodilla frente a los soldados. Solo cumplen órdenes, no merecen la muerte a pesar de que sea ese el trato que les iban a dispensar a los otros. Saca tres tubos de un hueco en el costado. Son de color verde lima. Agita el primero con una mano antes de abrirlo y clavarlo en el pecho del soldado que tiene más cerca. Le ve retorcerse de dolor sin inmutarse. En unos segundos una espuma blancuzca borbotea por el agujero de bala y el rostro angustiado se relaja.

Lo mismo ocurre con los otros dos heridos cuando la bio-espuma hace efecto cerrando la hemorragia y anestesiando la zona. Eirian se levanta e incinera los tubos para que no queden pruebas. Sale a la calle y se encuentra con una tormenta de arena que arrasa con todo. Ve un toldo rodar por el suelo arrastrado por el aire. No puede evitar sonreír, polariza el visor y se encamina a la mezquita a paso rápido. Oculto en la arena puede moverse sin ser visto por ningún bando.

Al final llega a los portones y los golpea con fuerza. Tres golpes cortos, dos largos, cinco cortos y uno largo. El suelo desaparece bajo sus pies y cae a una habitación oscura. No se alarma. No hay necesidad. Las luces se encienden y ve a su contacto. Se quita el casco y lo saluda como han acordado.

— Siento el retraso. Ha habido complicaciones para llegar. — Dijo Eirian mirando por encima del hombro de su contacto. Ve al primer ministro mágico mostrando claros signos de nerviosismo. — Primer ministro.

— Señor Malfoy. — Una mueca de disgusto surca su rostro ante la mención de ese apellido pero se controla. — No podemos seguir así. Nuestro país se está hundiendo en la miseria por culpa de estos muggles salvajes. Ni siquiera el líder de este país quiere mantener a salvo reliquias y lugares arto importantes para el mundo.

— Dudo mucho que se interese por reliquias históricas, señor. Tiene pendiente ganar una guerra. No sabe lo importante que es. Pregúntese lo siguiente, ¿Qué pasaría si le pidiera a todos sus aurores para desactivar un dispositivo nuclear? — Replicó Eirian pasando los datos que ha recabado a la resistencia.

— No sé que es un…

— Esa es la clave. Los muggles no saben nada de nosotros y eso les lleva a arrasar sin contemplación lugares muy importantes a nivel mundial que desestabilizan las energías mágicas del mundo. El problema es que los magos no quieren concienciarse tampoco de los peligros del mundo Muggle. Un artefacto nuclear es mucho más peligroso que cualquier hechizo conocido. No se alarme, estaba usando un ejemplo. De momento tengo un equipo ocupándose de las amenazas de esa índole y haciéndolas desaparecer.

— Señor Malfoy, si me disculpa. Sus explicaciones son muy importantes pero estamos bajo ataque ahora mismo.

— Lo que trató de decirle señor, es que esta reunión ha sido organizada para lo que trato de explicarle. Tiene que aunar esfuerzos con su contrapartida Muggle. Aunque en este caso lo veo complicado. Debemos restablecer la armonía de la región y para ello tiene que trabajar junto a su contrapartida. No paralelamente sino en una simbiosis. Para salir de esta guerra deberán aunar esfuerzos. Por eso estoy aquí. Quiero que se reúna con el jefe del estado iraquí. Convénzale de que proteja esos lugares.

— ¿Esa es su solución? — Preguntó con incredulidad.

— Son tiempos desesperados. Si no solucionamos esta masacre puede que en unos años oriente medio se convierta en una nueva Atlántida. — Explicó Eirian mostrándole una serie de modelos predictivos. — Todos los datos que he recabado dan como resultado un colapsamiento de la energía mágica. Si eso sucediera el país entero se hundiría y muy probablemente se convierta en el mayor volcán activo del mundo.

— Eso es… No podemos permitir que eso suceda. Altaïr ponte en contacto con el jefe de aurores para que lleve a cabo las acciones pertinentes.

— Primer ministro. — Llamó la atención Eirian mientras volvía a ponerse el casco. — Tiene los datos, me tiene a mí como infiltrado en esta maldita guerra y tiene a mi equipo haciendo todo lo posible por tratar de evitar una catástrofe. No lo estropeé.

— ¡Cómo se atreve! — Exclamó indignado.

— ¡CALLESE! — Rugió Ripper haciéndose con el control. — Llevo semanas asándome de calor en este maldito desierto. No pienso dejar que un político destruya todo mi trabajo. Ni se le ocurra darle más tropas. No pienso permitir que esta guerra se alargue. Si tienen que perder, pierdan con honor y hagan un esfuerzo por reconstruir. No voy a tolerar que alarguen esta guerra de forma artificial. Compruebe los datos, ya han perdido. Tienen una enemiga muy poderosa ayudando a los Estados Unidos. — La voz fría y autoritaria perdió fuerza a medida que Eirian retomaba el control. — Retirarse no es un deshonor, señor. Debe pensar en el bien de su pueblo. Este país puede salir adelante. Solo impida que hagan una locura, yo evitare que el otro bando la cometa.

Eirian se despidió con un gesto dejando al primer ministro recuperándose de la reprimenda sorpresiva. La sala desapareció y Eirian volvía a estar frente al portón de la mezquita. Miró por última vez la belleza de la arquitectura y torció el gesto con furia al ver las marcas de bala destrozando el mural. Se dio la vuelta, airado, aun controlando las correas mentales que sujetan a Ripper.

Se está volviendo una costumbre las apariciones de su otra mitad desde que volvió a la vida pública o civilizada o como su hermano quiera llamar a lo que hace ahora. Aunque también puede ser debido al reencuentro con Liz. Nunca espero volver a verla. Se suponía que estaba muerta. Pero no puede descentrarse. No ahora. Tiene que salir de la ciudad y preparar a su equipo para la siguiente incursión.

Salta al tejado más próximo y se aleja rumbo a las afueras. De nuevo la estática de una transmisión entrante le interrumpe.

"_Señor, estamos listos para el bombardeo. Esperamos su orden._"

No puede evitarlo. Triangula la posición de la señal. Calcula la trayectoria de los bombardeos y gira en mitad de un salto para corred por las calles. Desarma un soldado distraído y atraviesa un muro antes de llegar ante un grupo de combate que no tarda en apuntarle con sus fusiles. Artillería liguera, apenas suficiente fuerza de ataque para derruir algún edificio pero están apuntando al único edificio que sirve de refugio no solo al gobierno mágico sino a los civiles de la ciudad. Sabe que no puede hacer magia pero eso no impide a Ripper convertir las armas en metal al rojo vivo. Los soldados las sueltan por puro instinto mientras agitan sus brazos de dolor.

Eirian da dos pasos al frente y encara al comandante de la división. Desenfunda el arma controlándose por no apretar el gatillo.

— Cancele esa orden de inmediato. — La orden es clara, concisa y más importante aún, el tono es lo suficientemente autoritario para que todos los hombres a su alrededor se cuadren.

— Cabo. Detenga a este indeseable. — Ordena el comandante sin dignarse a mirar a nadie y volviendo su vista a la mezquita. — Apunten al centro para que no haya escombros en las calles. — Eirian amartilló el arma.

— Tiene tres segundos para anular esa orden. En esa mezquita hay civiles y no pienso tolerar que sean víctimas de un imbécil. — Eirian miró al cabo que se acercaba a detenerle, ni siquiera tuvo que quitarse el casco para hacerle retroceder.

— Canadiense. No tiene ningún derecho a estar aquí. Seguramente es un espía. Será detenido y procesado… — No llegó a terminar la frase. La detonación sorda se sintió en el pecho. La cabeza del comandante dio un latigazo hacia atrás mientras caía al suelo sin vida.

— Soy inglés, capullo. Bien, espero que tú seas más inteligente. ¿Qué orden vas a dar ahora, Comandante? — Preguntó Eirian al cabo que le miraba sin saber qué hacer. El resto de soldados volvía a apuntarle usando guantes para no quemarse las manos. — Notó tu pulso, no quieres bombardear civiles. Así que lo tienes sencillo. Te daré la ubicación de posiciones importantes sin civiles de por medio. — Eirian le dio cuatro coordenadas de lugares vacios sin importancia estratégica pero que tendrían tras el bombardeo muchas evidencias de un buen trabajo. Ya se encargaría él.

— Cambien de blanco. Apunten al siguiente objetivo. — Gritó el cabo mientras transcribía las coordenadas al ordenador.

— Buen trabajo, soldado. — Dijo Eirian mientras se desvanecía en una cortina de humo.

Nadie en ese pelotón se atrevió a decir lo que paso aquel día. Culparon a los insurgentes de la muerte del comandante. Nadie puso en duda esa historia y ninguno volvió a hablar de aquel día. Sin embargo habían cambiado el curso de la historia con sus actos. Y dejaron constancia de la veracidad de las palabras de Patton.

"_Las Guerras se combaten con armas pero las ganan los hombres."_


End file.
